Cars include many different electro-mechanical and electronic systems. Examples include braking systems, electronic security systems, radios, Compact Disc (CD) players, internal and external lighting systems, temperature control systems, locking systems, seat adjustment systems, speed control systems, mirror adjustment systems, directional indicators, etc. Generally the processors that control these different car systems do not talk to each other. For example, the car radio does not communicate with the car heating system or the car braking system. This means that each one of these car systems has to provide a separate standalone operating system. For example, separate processors and separate user interfaces are required for the car temperature control system and for the car audio system. Many of these different car processors may be underutilized since they are only used intermittently.
Even when some processors in the car do talk to each other, they are usually so tightly coupled together that it is impossible to change any one of these processors without disrupting all of the systems that are linked together. For example, some cars may have an interface on the dashboard that controls both internal car temperature and a car radio. The car radio cannot be replaced with a different model and still work with the dashboard interface and the car temperature controller.
Integration of new systems into a car is also limited. Car systems are designed and selected well before the car is ever built. A custom wiring harness is then designed to connect all the car systems selected for the car. A car owner can not later incorporate new systems into the existing car. For example, a car may not originally come with a car navigation system. An after market navigation system from another manufacturer cannot be integrated into the car.
Because after market devices can not be integrated into car control and interface systems, it is often difficult for the driver to try and operate these after market devices. For example, the car driver has to operate the after market navigation system from a completely new interface, such as the keyboard and screen of a laptop computer. The driver then has to operate the laptop computer, not from the front dashboard of the car, but from the passenger seat of the car. This makes many after market devices both difficult and dangerous to operate while driving.
The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.
A communication system for a mobile vehicle, home, or office environment includes multiple processors. The multiple processors each run an Open Communication system that controls how data is transferred between processors based on data content as opposed to the links that connect the processors together. The open communication system enables data or messages to be effectively transferred and processed for real-time applications or other server based applications that may be running on the multiple processors in a secure environment regardless of processors, locations, or data links.